New Witch3: Torn Apart
by After17
Summary: Imagine that you are torn away from your world, your home, your friends... would you fight for freedom, give up, serch for answers, keep fighting or never stop? RxR pretty please! Give it a go...
1. Mysterious Land

**Wanna: I'd like to Welcome all readers to #3 New W.i.t.c.h.: Torn Apart. Are you as exited as I am???**

**Oc's only. NOTHING else. **

Chapter One

Mysterious Land

_Have you read the news today?  
So much hate going round  
Ain't no love to be found  
Is everybody out of faith?  
Spending most of their lives  
Trying to waste it _

_-One of the ones, Amy Diamond  
_

Wanna opened her sore eyes slowly and carefully… where was she? She hoisted herself off the smelly, muddy ground… great, now she had mud on her orange guardian dress and pink and gold tights.

She tried to wipe it off but it remained. 'Super, I'll just send this to the Kandracar Dry cleaners?' Wanna growled, as she looked around, 'that was the best joke I ever made, and typically no one is here for me to tell… okay they properly wouldn't laugh but...' Wanna refocused on her location. On taking in her surroundings, she sank to the ground, again.

She was located right in the middle of a dark prison. Moss grew on the walls, and chains hung from the roof. Thick metal bars kept her in from the terror outside. Wanna stood up, 'I'm alone in here?' She thought, looking around, she couldn't _see_ anyone else around. The prison was silent. You couldn't hear anything. Wanna could hear what was happening out of her cell. 'Nor would anyone hear what happens on my side either' Wanna noted.

Wanna wondered over to the barred window and stood on her tippy toes and looked out. 'Stupid wings if we learnt how to use them, I wouldn't struggle right now,' Wanna thought, decided as soon as she got home she would practice 24/7 until she could fly perfectly.

'Definitely more glamorous as a prisoner!' Wanna quickly decided shivering as she took in her small but detailed view of the city.

An old medieval town with old wooden shelters, and the struggle to live. Wanna took two steps back.

"This was not Meridian, no one could live here, it's a world of misery and suffering," She whispered under her breath.

"It's never been worse! Isn't it wonderful? With the Heart of Candracar their suffering and pitiful lives would be made even worse," Wanna turned around, a clocked stranger hissed. They wore a black cloak over their body and face. She stepped closer to the stranger. Who? Who was this person? Wanna could only see their chin and mouth. Wanna could tell it was a female from the porcelain skin and feminine jaw.

Before Wanna could get a glimpse of the creatures face they vanished into a puff of stoke.

Nothing left behind, not even a trace… except the sickened look on Wanna's face and the twisted feeling of fear in her stomach.

"Who was that?" Wanna whispered under her breath, to no one in particular, after all there was no one here. No one other than Wanna… well as far as Wanna knew.

'Okay, I'm already losing it, I'm talking to myself!' Wanna thought, glaring at the chained up wooden door that separated her from the rest of the Prison. She massaged her temples thoughtfully. Maybe… just maybe an idea would just so happen to spring into her mind.

"The ruler of Meridian," A soft whisper came from the corner of the cell.

"Uh, who's there?" Wanna asked looking around, trying to see in the dark.

'I miss Tai's ability to see in the dark….' Wanna thought miserably. 'I miss all my new friends, I mean, I don't even know where they are! They could be in trouble… oh, now I'm scared, what if they are in trouble? Uh-oh… this is not good…'

_Ting!_

A soft, glowing golden orb of light was held in the sphere of a girls' palm.

Wanna was shocked, this girl was maybe only one or two years older than Wanna! She had sweet Anglican blue eyes and a pointy soft face… actually she almost looked elfin. She had gorgeous sandy blonde hair that was in ringlets and blue ribbon holding two thin braids. What was more shocking was the tiny tiara on her head. She had a look so innocent just sitting there, doing nothing.

"Um…"

"I am Ariel" She said, her face was drained of energy and lacked colour in her cheeks.

"Wanna," she said.

"You're a Guardian of the Veil?" She pointed to Wanna's huge wings.

'Wow these things are more than wings, their an identification device,' Wanna thought, trying to glare at them… uh…

"Um… yes! I guess I am, but I'm not a very good one!" Wanna sighed. No guardian should be beaten like this.

"In that case, I am Princess Ariel of Meridian, at least I used to be," She said, sadly. That would explain the tiara.

"Wait? Used to be?" Wanna asked, something wrong with the bloodline? 'No princess should be thrown into the prison… with all the prisoners… Unless she's an evil ruler?' Wanna thought, 'no way Ariel is an evil ruler… I mean she's too cute!!!' Wanna thought.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Wanna was about to protest, but this was a princess she shouldn't argue with her.

"Well, um Demon Boy- uh, Brooklyn or what ever his name is… kinda… trapped us here?" Wanna said, slowly. Avoiding direct contact with Ariel's blue eyes.

"Brooklyn, that demon couldn't catch a fly," She said, giggling.

"We're not used to being Guardians yet," Wanna said, hanging her head.

"Where are the other guardians?" She asked.

"I don't know," Wanna shook her head.

"You're not just inexperienced your really bad at this, Candracar really stuffed up this time," Ariel said, looking at Wanna with a shocked look on her face. "No offence, I mean I kind of got myself into a lot of trouble too," She said, hanging her head.

"What was that?" Wanna asked.

"Being thrown into this prison," Ariel said, sighing.

"Well, I was thinking of a little break out plan, but I _could_ use some help," Wanna said, winking a brown eye at Ariel.

"No use I've tried," Ariel said, giving up before she tried.

"Aw, but there's two of us, we can work together, just got to have faith," Wanna said, cheerfully.

"I've been here so long I have no faith," Ariel said.

"No amount of time can crush your spirits," Wanna protested. Just the taste of change should be enough power and energy to break through the challenges that life throw your way!

"Just you wait," Ariel warned.

"So, I'm just sit here helplessly waiting to be saved?" Wanna asked.

"Like when life knocks you down you just get up and become stronger from being knocked down,"

Ariel looked at Wanna with disbelief in her eyes.

"You just keep fighting for what you want in life because… because that's what life is, you get beaten down and you get back up. If you play with fire you'll get burned. You got to try and fly away and find what your looking for cause without that you got no life," Wanna argued.

Ariel looked away.

"You certainly believe what you say," She muttered.

"Of course I do! I used to be picked on and bullied at school. My life was miserable but then I learned from that and I know what I said, and I think that I wasted so many good opportunities, if you just stand back and only take all the bad, that's all you get. You have to live every moment like it's you last and have no regrets," Wanna said, sternly.

'Wow, what did I just say? Was that really me?' Wanna looked down at herself. 'I would say no, I mean, look at me I have wings and I can play with magic!'

'It's incredible, it's like I've transformed my personality!' Wanna thought. 'If only the others could hear what I just said, I don't even believe myself!'

It feels like a dream.

"So, you think that just by trying you can do? Do you think that you have 'all the power and control' over yourself. I can't decide if your brave or stupid," Ariel crushed Wanna's perfect dream in one minute flat.

Had what Wanna said not gotten through to her? 'But this is the new me, this is the me I've always wanted to be… and I shouldn't let some depressed princess tell me I can't believe in something I've wanted to believe in since I started pre primary!'

Life's not like a fairy tale where the handsome prince comes and saves you… Wanna thought. Hang on… Does Ariel believe _that?_

"Life isn't a fairy tale, You have to fight for what you believe in because no one else will!" Wanna argued.

"If that's what you believe," Ariel said.

"So you really think that there is no way out?" Wanna asked, crouching down.

"Yes!" Ariel spat back.

"Fine then I'll just have to prove you wrong then won't I?" Wanna said, looking forward to the challenge of breaking free.

**Was that worth the wait? Lol, for once I'm straight into the action ay? Haha. Gets better I promise! ****I really wouldn't mind some constructive criticism though… as long as it's phrased nicely cause I really want to develop my righting skills and get better with your help. **

**If there's anything I can improve please tell me- I just don't want 'check spelling and grammar' cause I'm sick of hearing that… all my teacher tell me that so I get it… kind of…**

Name: Princess Ariel of Meridian  
Nickname(s): Ariel  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: pale blue  
Hair Color/style: Sandy blonde ringlets, just past shoulders. Longer braids, held by blue ribbons (usually)  
Nationality: Meridian

Birthday/Star sign: 15th July/ Cancer  
Powers: Matter.  
Hometown: Meridian  
Physique: She's petite  
Persona: Shy/timid, but she can be sly and sarcastic sometimes (when in a bad mood). She can be quiet quirky and creative when happy.

Likes: Ariel demands freedom and being able to do what she wants to do. She finds Earth a little strange but she likes it. Likes gardening a little. Loves all things beautiful. Finds a passion for photography.

Dislikes: laziness and The Queen of Meridian. blood

Family: Her Grandmother is (obviously) Queen Elyon, who recently passed away. She was taking care of the girls ever since they were born as their mother passed away in labor. Their father vanished shortly after their mother died. Has twin sister.

History: find out later!!!


	2. Empty

**Izzy: Already on chapter two?? WOWSERS! Only oc's are owned by Berri! Read and review! **

Chapter Two

Empty

_For all the clouds up in the sky  
For all the teardrops in our eyes _

_Amy Diamond, it can olnly get better_

* * *

Izzy looked around, she was standing on a sturdy grey brick bridge that had with standed many people walking over it, in fact it had a curve in the middle of it due to how many Meridians had walked over it. The sky was grey and gloomy obviously reflected how Izzy felt. Either ends of the bridge led to a large field. 

Izzy wasn't scared though, somehow she managed to walk over to the edge of the bridge, crouch down and look at the scenery beneath the bridge.

"Wow," Izzy gasped. Beneath the bridge was a deep, deep ditch. Izzy gasped, please oh please don't let me fall off this bridge.

She grabbed a pebble from near by and tossed it down and waited to hear the sound of it landing… if I had Hannah's extra power this would have worked… Izzy sighed and got up. Why was this ditch so big? Plus the fact that it didn't follow the whole way to the horizon didn't make sense. It's like a water fall over there, well a _fall_ of some kind. And that freaked her out, what would be down there? She stared off into the horizon then shook her head, no. Can't go that way… yet…

For some reason Izzy was drawn to the 'fall'. She needed to go there. It was like a magical tug.

But I can't get there, so I got one choice, well two. Left or right.

She looked left then right, okay this is _critical_ which way do I choose? Oh, what if I pick the wrong way? Izzy looked left, then right. Left or right? Izzy was helpless how would she know which way she should go?

"IZZY!" Izzy heard a familiar voice cry out. Izzy turned around and she saw Carina running over to Izzy. Izzy wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I can't believe you found me!" Izzy said, so happy to be with someone else.

"YES!" Carina cried.

"How'd you find me?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I was in the middle of the meadow well, what I think was originally a meadow and I saw the bridge cause I was on that tiny little hill, over there," Carina pointed, "and I saw it and I was like that's it, that's the way I got to go!" Carina giggled.

"It never ceases to amaze me how many times your intuition saves you- and me!" Izzy grinned.

"We _have _to find the others!" Carina said.

"And get out of here!" Izzy added, "Because this place is freaky!" Carina nodded and they headed right.

"When I find Demon Boy, uh Brooklyn I am going to literally-" Carina was rudely interrupted by a carriage stampeding across the bridge. The carriage stopped next them. It was an old fashioned dark wooden carriage with red velvet curtain, hiding the passenger from the girls. A glistening royal blue rope held the carriage to a…

"Rhino? Or horse?" Izzy asked, pointing to what was pulling the carriage. The curtain was pulled back slightly and Izzy got a glimpse of an eye, blue but around her eye was decorated with jewels and glitter. The eye obviously belonged to someone who was very high in social stature. Izzy felt her self shiver, she couldn't look at that person in the eye for some reason, as soon as she turned away the rhino-horse soon dashed off.

Carina and Izzy just stared at each other, Carina looked confused and Izzy didn't get it.

"Um…" they started.

"Let's just keep going?" Carina said.

"Gypsy woman was weird," Izzy said and Carina nodded.

"Looks like we'll have a very long walk a head of us," Izzy moaned. She hated long walks. She hated walking to school and that was only a few blocks.

"Come on, Izzy be selfless! We're doing this to find the others so let's go!" Carina said, linking arms with Izzy and they arched on.

"I think this was originally a field or a meadow, but I wonder why it's all dead now?" Carina said, sadly.

"I don't know but do you think they want it that way?" Both girls knew they didn't.

"Maybe I could just lend a hand, maybe I should try and re grow the meadow?" Carina offered.

"You think you could do that? I mean this meadow is huge, it could take some serious magic," Izzy warned.

"Well, yes. But I just feel like I should really help, I'd feel bad taking another step and not doing something," Carina said, stubbornly stopping and standing firmly on the 'grass'.

Izzy still wasn't too sure about her idea. It seemed really risky.

"Carina this is a different planet! They have different plants," Izzy warned.

"But I'm Earth, I'm connected too all plants, I think I can handle the challenge," Carina said, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

Izzy still wasn't convinced, she just wanted to find the others and get out of here as soon as possible yet this was changing it all.

I guess I should be used to change after all, I mean… hello magical powers from Candracar mean anything? Apparently they meant the survival of one planet and the destruction of another. This is getting HUGE, and when I say huge I mean massive, Izzy thought.

One mistake and this place will fall apart… well, more apart. Izzy sighed, what to do? She never could make a decision.

Argh, why did Candracar make a normal girl who was incapable of making a decision a Guardian? It was a very stupid mistake on behalf of Candracar.

Darn, why do I feel so bad about this… I need to change this… somehow…

**Okay, you heard Izzy, read and review! **


	3. Path of Truth

**Tai: In this story only the OC's are owned by Berri!**

Chapter Three

Path to the Truth

_Hangin by a thread  
you're on the edge of your defeat  
When luck comes popping up and in a heartbeat  
you're on easy street _

_That's Life, Amy Diamond_

* * *

Great, another wacky carnival, Tai moaned she was standing in the middle of a carnival. 

I can't help but think that something really bad will happen.

Tai looked around, what's wackier than the other carnival was the fact that _this_ carnival was absolutely deserted. But it was just the way things where placed and located that made it seem like the Meridians had just vanished. Like that, gone in a flash. Tai sighed, weather she liked it or not she was stuck here and that was that.

Yet again I'm thrown into something that I don't want to be with.

Tai decided that there was no point in waiting for answers to just fall from the sky.

She started walking and taking in her surrounding. Her red and white Guardian sneakers made squelching noises from the mud she was walking on.

That noise in about 5 minutes, will irritate me to the core. Tai thought, hating this world more and more with everything she was taking in.

Tai was back were she started, oooh, great, I've gone in a circle! Oooh, that's why this carnival is Haunted, if you keep walking, then you get back to where you started.

Woooo! I'm so-o scared. Seriously. I can't stand things that go bump in the night and I miss my blankie… NOT Tai sulked.

Tai looked up, trying to get a clue.

The only thing that caught her eye, the Ferris wheel. Mmmh, if I went up then I could see everything… Okay, I'm going on the Ferris wheel.

But I don't have any Meridian Carnival tokens. Tai joked to herself. At times like this that's all she could do.

Tai fiddled with the controls of the Farris wheel, not use, she could use a computer better than a bunch of nerds at the school but Meridian Technology was like trying to not take a peak at you Christmas presents when your parents aren't home. Tai stood up, and looked around some more.

"I spy with my little eye… mmh I wonder who lives there?" Tai said, noticing a small house under a tall tree. I don't know if you could call it a tree, It's like a trunk with two _twigs_ attached to the top. Carina would not be happy with that.

Tai shuffled over to the hut.

What do I do? Do I knock on the door and introduce myself as Tai or a Guardian of the Veil or a Human from Earth. Do Meridians know of Earth?

"Hi, I'm Lost," Tai thought, giggling slightly. No good.

Tai walked up to the door and knocked. After a short period the door swung open.

Just a crack.

"Hello, My name is Tai, I'm from Earth, you have heard of it before, maybe not, oh well, anyways, I'm also a…"

"Guardian of the Veil," A deep voice from the other side said.

"I was just about to say that," Tai said, professionally.

"Come in side before The Queen sees you," A meaty arm grabbed Tai's arm and pulled her into the hut.

"What? Where are the others?" She, the lady with white, almost grey skin and brown braids in a high ponytail said.

"Well, um… no idea," Tai said, bluntly.

"What?" She repeated.

"We got split up," Tai said, wait who was this lady?

"Who are you?" Tai demanded.

"Pardon my rudeness I am Seye, the owner of a motel that homeless Meridians can rest and have a meal," Seye, said. Might need to practice saying that, Tai thought.

"Oh, this isn't the bar is it?" Tai asked. Looking around, a fire place, stool and sink were the only things in the hut.

"Heavens no, this is only one of the dozens of entrances, that can be accessed by any one who needs it," Seye said.

"Oh okay…" Tai trailed off, how? She wanted to say

"The fireplace is a secret entrance, come with me, was anyone following you when you came here?" Seye asked, shiftily. Tai shook her head. Seye crouched down and waked through the fireplace. Tai couldn't see Seye anymore. She crouched down and followed through.

"So you have _no_ idea where the other Guardians are?" Seye said, as Tai followed her through the wooden fire lit tunnel.

"NO!" Tai said, she already asked this question.

If there was anything that Tai hated more than anything was being asked the same question more than once.

"Oh dear, pray that your friends are not seen by The Queen, if they are, oh dear me, don't think about it kid! Just hope they'll find their way to my motel where they can be safe!" Seye said. Tai was worried now, what would happen to her friends if they were found by this The Queen?

Oooh, if The Queen laid a finger on one of their hairs Tai would literally go and take that The Queen down personally.

**A/N: Seye's Inn is also codename for The Rebellion. Yep, it lives. **


	4. No way to go

**Berri: OMG! I am really exited for everyone to read this! I own the My Oc's! **

Chapter Four

No way to go

The Oracle had never felt this way.

"Oracle, what is happening?" Tibor asked, for he too was just as confused with the way things were happening.

"I… I am unsure Tibor. The Guardians are not yet strong enough to handle the forces of The Queen of Meridian, if they are found by her…" The Oracle said, worried.

"I knew that they were the worst humans for the job, I knew it right after you announced it," Una said, sitting in the corner of the room. Una could not be detected by anyone, easily. Una was a fierce member of the council. Una was tall and lithe and incredibly quick. Una had light blue skin and long dark blue hair. Her blue eyes were in a deep frown.

"Una, we have discussed this," The Oracle said, sternly.

"So, what will you do about the disaster at hand? Step in and save them again like last time?" Una argued.

"Never," Tibor said, before the Oracle.

"Then why'd you do it last time?" Una asked. Una would never give up.

"They didn't even have their true powers there was no hope, none at all, we had no choice but to step in," The Oracle informed. Closing his eyes.

"This is appalling, and I blame none other than you, Oracle," Una pointed a long nailed finger at the Oracle.

"Excuse me?" Tibor asked, his small beady eyes large.

"I heard her," The Oracle said, holding a hand up to stop Tibor from entering.

With Una standing one end of the magnificent, magical room and the Oracle at the other end. It did look a little like a stand off, however the Oracle had no intention of fighting Una in anyway. Una raised an eyebrow at the Oracle.

"I know how you feel Una, you are not the only one. Many of the other council members are doubting the new guardians abilities to use their magic. However I have put my faith into them and so shall you follow," The Oracle said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Una demanded.

"I've been talking and listening to particular advise about what to do," The Oracle nodded, with that a woman with a short red bob styled just so, big bright brown eyes and a long green robe walk in.

"Oracle I felt you needed me here," She said, bowing her head respectably.

"Who is this?" Una demanded.

"My name is Will, and I was part of the last generation of Guardians of the Veil," Will said, slowly. The Oracle nodded. Una frowned at the Oracle.

"So that makes her special?" Una demanded. Una's impatience was one of the worst bit's of her.

"Listen, Una. Will has valuable life experience with being a Guardian of the Veil, she, better than anyone knows what's best for them," The Oracle said. Will nodded, respectfully. Out of all the past Guardians, Will had adapted to Kandracar the quickest and easiest.

"So you trust her because you think she knows best?" Una asked, angrily. She was ridiculously fired up now. She was like a rocket going at it's top speed. The Oracle knew she'd run out of fuel sooner or later.

"No, I ask her because she's been in the new Guardian's position before and knows what they would be expecting," The Oracle said.

"Mr. Oracle, what time is it?" A woman with bouncy brown locks and blue eyes, popped her head into the room.

"In Kandracar, there is no time, Irma" Tibor informed, they had heard this many times before.

"Oh, so when do I sleep? I mean I get really cranky if I don't get 10 hours sleep," She said, her large blue eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"In Kandracar you don't need to sleep," Tibor said, "Also we address the Oracle as Oracle. Not Mr. Oracle," He corrected her.

"What? But I'm only human!" Irma said. How long had Irma been ascended into Kandracar? But what really mattered was; how long would it take her to get used to it?

"Will, how'd you get so used to Kandracar time? Is it true that it's the same as the time in Moscow?" Irma asked Will.

"Who told you that?" Will asked. Having ascended the previous Guardians into Kandracar was proving to be the most interesting thing Kandracar had ever done.

"Yan Lin," Irma said, nodding her head.

"I think she was teasing you," Will grinned. Respectable Yan Lin was meant to be keeping the girls in line not driving them to insanity. And in doing that, driving every other being in Kandracar to their limits.

"Oh… that… that… oh… she's going to get it!" Irma said, bouncing off and Will followed, trying to cool Irma off as they dashed down the corridor. The Oracle could hear them scurrying down the long magical corridor of Candracar. Irma's insults and verbal warnings would surely be addressed at the next meeting of the Council…

"On second thoughts as long as they aren't the same as this lot, I really don't care," Una said, "They can die in Meridian it's fine, just keep them out of Kandracar," Una stormed off.

The Oracle contained a laugh. Things were certainly very interesting and amusing since the old Guardians had become members of the Council.

**Woot! Will Vandom and Irma Lair are now in my story! The others will get parts later on but I only needed these two now..!!!!! Likey??? **

**I'm so proud that I figured a way to include the old generation into my fic WITHOUT making them the parent of one or all of the guardians! Are you proud of me??? Aren't you lucky to have such an original wrighter like me! **

**Review if you like it!!! I'm so proud right now… or review if you don't like it!!! **

**;ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp (long raspberry! Hehe!) **


	5. Follow Me

**Carina: Berri doesn't own the original characters but donations to Berritmmppic's buy the w.i.t.c.h. foundation are welcome. Please? **

Chapter Five

Follow me

_Mama said - don't be afraid  
Go out there and find your way  
Take what you get & make the best of it  
That's the secret... _

_Amy Daimond, life's what you make it_

* * *

Carina stood still with her arms over her chest and a sour look on her face. 

"Carina, I know what you _want_ to do, but no! I forbid you, there's no way you could bring this meadow to life. I know you want to but, later. Please! We don't know what Meridian is all about yet, you can do it later, please. I don't want anymore trouble, right now," Izzy pleaded. Her hands clasped under her chin and her eyes watery.

"But the people are in danger," Carina said, arguing back. I can't believe that Izzy and I are truly fighting. We _never_ fight. We've been best friends forever. Since year one. We always get along, and only have each other best interest in mind.

Carina thought about it for a moment. 'Maybe… maybe Izzy doesn't want me too re-grow this meadow cause she thinks it's bad… oh, but I can't help it…'

What do I do? Ignore the nagging voice and Izzy or just do what I think is right, even though I'm not sure if it's right?

"Alright, I'll definitely come back to this very spot later on though," Carina said, making a compromise.

"Alright," Izzy sighed, she seems so relieved.

'I've never seen Izzy so… so… cautious. She never cared this much before,' Carina noted. 'I guess even I'm feeling a little edgy, maybe it's something in the air?'

"Can we keep going?" Izzy asked.

"Why are you so desperate? Don't you think this new world is fascinating, scary but fascinating," Carina said.

"No, not fascinated, but I am terrified, I really just want to find the there's and get out of here," Izzy said, as she shivered.

"I really just want to know where we are going. I mean, do you think if we find someone, we should ask? Would that be really bad?" Carina asked. She had been here… how long? Carina already longed for some sunshine to light up the world and warm everything up.

It was true. Being away from home really does make you appreciate what you have.

"What about there?" Izzy asked pointing up a head. A small hut-like house was located near by an old wooden bridge. Underneath it was a river. Or what _used_ to be a river, there was no water flowing.

"Wow, okay. Hey look! A carnival!" Carina giggled pointing off into the distance. Behind the 'hut' was a dark silhouette of a Ferris wheel and triangle flags.

"Ha ha, no way," Izzy said bluntly, as they walked over to the hut.

"Wait, what are we going to say? Do we introduce ourselves as Izzy and Carina or Guardians of the Veil or… or… Human Beings from Earth? Have the Meridians heard of Earth?" Izzy asked, panicking.

"I don't know, just go," Carina said, giving Izzy a push in the direction. Izzy almost feel but managed to stay standing.

Carina knocked on the old wooden door and waited for someone to answer.

"I don't think anyone will answer…" Izzy said as the door opened slightly.

"Guardians," The voice said as they swung the door open and ushered the girls in.

Now I'm nervous, how does this lady know us?

"How do you know us?" Izzy asked bluntly. Carina kicked Izzy in the ankle, she couldn't have felt it though her blue gathered guardian boots.

"In Meridian you girls are famous," The lady said. "My name is Seye, I am the owner of these Inns," Carina looked around, Okay -5 star review as she noticed the only things in the hut, were a chair and a fire place.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm Carina and this is Izzy," Carina said, politely.

"I'm so glad you are safe, now we must hope the other two Guardians are safe," Seye said, pushing the back wall of the fireplace and revealing a hidden passage.

'Seye, certainly knows a lot about us and being Guardians, I wonder from where? Wait… does this mean that all Meridians know about us?' Carina thought, 'Okay, that's really freaky, I know nothing about this place or it's people and here's this… _lady_ who somehow knows it all, is that freaky or is it just me?' Carina thought, jolting back into reality.

"Follow me. This passage will lead us to the inn, the other guardian, Tai. She's there too," Seye said, entering the passage. Carina and Izzy shrugged and followed. Wow, we're going to see Tai! Carina thought squealing as she, Izzy and Seye, the Inn owner, walked through a fire lit stone passage. 'It kind of smells really bad down here,' Carina thought, waving her hand in front of her nose to stop the smell.

"I never thought I'd look forward to seeing Tai," Izzy grinned, as they followed Seye.

"I'm just concerned with where Hannah and Wanna are located," Carina said, as she tripped on an unleveled stone. She fell to the cold stone ground. "Oof!" Carina whimpered. 'Why am I always falling over?' Carina thought, starting to get up by herself.

"Carina are you okay?" Izzy asked, helping her up.

"We're here," Seye said, stopping in front of a stone stair case.

"Oh, so that was like a secret entrance?" Izzy asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the 'hut'. Izzy sometimes… so… casual…

'Sometimes it good, when you know your under pressure, but you can still keep your cool… Izzy's cool that way, no matter if she's got a million things to do, or a really bad day at school ahead of her or the weight of a world oh her shoulders she can just handle it and be cool with it, mmm wonder what that's like,' Carina thought.

"Yes, I'm hoping that your friends find their way to the 'huts'," Seye said, her ponytail bouncing as she walked along.

"Mmh, Maybe we should look for them?" Carina offered, pondering out loud.

"No, you must not! If The Queen finds you, she shall surely kill you," Seye said, with a feeling of urgency in her voice.

'She'll kill us?' Carina chocked. 'No way, what did we do to deserve that as a punishment?'

"So we just wait and hope that they find us?" Izzy asked as they entered the Inn.

'That's crazy,' Carina thought, shaking her head.

'Wow,' Carina thought. There are _so_ many people here, crowded around the fire place. 'This place is actually kind of charming,' Carina thought. With the old fashioned, wooden tables and chairs and golden lighting upon the Meridian's faces the room had an earthy, vibrant feel to it.

"TAI!" Carina cried, noticing Tai's Guardian wings first.

"Carina? Oh, Hi Izzy, so you guys aren't in danger anymore?" Tai asked, holding a small china cup of a steaming Meridian drink in her hands.

"No, but Wanna and Hannah are still in danger, we _have_ to find them," Izzy said, as one of the strangers came up and handed the two girls, whatever drink they had given Tai.

"You mustn't leave this Inn," Seye warned, slamming her hand onto the counter making Carina jump.

"What? Why not? We're the Guardians of the Veil! WE stick together and save anyone whose in danger," Izzy argued. Planting her hands on her hips. Her blue and gold layered guardian skirt swished around.

"No, if you are found you'll be taken to The Queen _and killed_," Seye said.

"Exactly why we need to go find the others," Tai argued.

"Your all impossible aren't you?" Seye asked, her head turned in confusion. She clearly didn't want any of the girls' nonsense.

"Yep!" Carina said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How do you expect to find them?" Seye asked, walking over to the bar and ordering some kind of Meridian drink.

"Well," Izzy started.

"Looks like you 3 are all words and no action," Seye laughed, 'well, it's a hard to play the game when you don't know the rules,' Carina thought, 'it's like this world is a type of ball game and Earth is another… and we specialize in the Earth team… what to do?' Carina thought.

"Listen, if our friends are in danger, I'm not going to sit around and wait for them to DIE, I'm going out there to find them, even if I have to put myself in danger by doing so," Tai said, angrily.

Seye hung her head admitting defeat, face it, there's nothing you can say to Tai when she's this fired up. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a tattered piece of paper, and handed it to the girls.

"What? A used tissue?" Izzy asked, looking at it with disgust in her eyes.

"No, a map of Meridian," Seye said, as Carina took it from her hands. She turned it around and looked at the world of Meridian.

"Wow, it's huge," Tai muttered. Seye nodded. She pointed to a point on the map, "This is where the Inn is, remember that so you can come back," She said marking the spot with a pen.

"Alright! This is good that we have a map," Tai said, beaming.

"Yep, very nice!" Carina said, smirking back.

"If your not back in an hour I'll send out a search squad," Seye said, nodding to a bunch of men in the corner.

"One hour isn't very long, how about 3?" Izzy asked.

"2, asking for three is like asking for a death wish," Seye said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, now we just think, where would they be?" Tai thought out loud as all three girls crowded around the map.

"Wouldn't have a clue," Carina said, looking at the map.

"Okay, maybe there was a pattern when Brooklyn sent us here…" Tai said turning to face the others. "Okay where were you guys sent?"

"Some kind of dead meadow," Carina answered, still a little annoyed that she wasn't aloud to try and fix it.

"Uh, a bridge," Izzy said. Tai gave her a questioning look. "I think it was over a river and lead to a waterfall which landed… uh… dunno where but y'know,"

"That's Bridge Weira," Seye said, "And that was a river underneath it, Lyoh River. It leads to a lake, Lyoh Lake. There has been no water flowing through it in maybe… 5 years. A long time. Now the water just comes from the lake, but it's getting closer and closer to running out," Seye said. Carina heard Izzy gasp, she knew what was going on in her mind. She wanted to help. After all she was the water Guardian.

Izzy stood up. "No, a task like that would take tremendous power, The Queen would most certainly hunt you down and kill you for that," Seye warned, giving Izzy a stern look.

Izzy stared at Seye, "Did she just read my mind?" Izzy asked.

Seye raised an eyebrow. Izzy sat back down.

"So what, The Queen kills you for breathing the air?" Izzy rolled her eyes. Seye looked away.

"Okay, never mind, operation water will wait until we find the others! Carina you were at the meadow and Izzy was at an empty river… that makes sense they're linked to your powers," Tai said. Carina nodded.

"And you?" Izzy asked.

"Dead Carnival," Tai shrugged. So much for that pattern, Carina decided, nixing the idea.

"So, where do we even begin to look?" Tai asked.

"I'm not sure, Tai this world, it's so different from ours," Carina said hanging her head.

What else could she attempt to do?

"Just wait, maybe the 'news reporter' will show up and give us a clue," Seye offered.

"I guess we could wait, a little longer," Izzy said.

Alright, I just hope the other guardians can stay safe… why does that seem like such a big thing when I say it like that?


	6. Don't stop

Disclaimer: I don't own disney w.i.t.c.h.

Chapter Six

Don't stop

* * *

Hannah dodged the crowd of Meridian's in the Market as she ran as fast as she could.

Meridian eyes bore into her face, but that didn't stop her from pounding down the cobble streets. Her heart beating in her chest, louder and louder. Her breathing was raspy as she breathed in the thick Meridian air.

Her dark blue boots felt too heavy on her feet and her long, layered side fridge was poking her in her eye, making it hard to see.

'If only I have the practice, if only I knew how to fly,' She thought, as her long indecent, blue and green wings holding her back from top speed.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE," An angry, raspy male voice shouted from behind.

'Don't look back just keep running don't stop, don't stop,' Hannah thought, 'what ever I do I just can't stop,'

Hannah dodged another Meridian and pushed herself to go even faster. She had never ran this fast or hard before. She could feel her heart pounding, harder with each breathe.

Her feet stomped over the oval bricks.

She could hear the surprised gasps of those who turned just in time to get a glimpse of Hannah's wings.

'Just keep going, don't stop,' Hannah thought, pounding forward.

Hannah felt her muscles ache and her throat dry up. She couldn't stop, she had to keep going.

"STOP THAT GUARDIAN," The many guards that chased after her bellowed.

'One problem, I can't stop! I can't stop,' She pushed herself to place one foot in front of the other.

Despite the fact that the air of Meridian was icy, she felt beads of sweat making her brown-black hair stick to her skin.

"Mummy, what's happening what's that?" She heard a shrill child's voice ask.

"Guardian, don't worry The Queen will take care of her," She heard a woman say.

'Gee, they make me sound bad,' Hannah thought as powered forward. Using all her strength to push a head.

Surely light, little Hannah could be able to out run the guards? After all their thick leather and metal would weigh them down. Hannah would use that as her advantage, as long as her wing resistance didn't get worse.

As long as she didn't stop they couldn't catch her.

Luckily those who were in way got out of her way, they wanted nothing to do with her…

As long as she didn't have to stop.

Hannah was running at top speed and she had to keep going, maybe if there was a big enough gap between the guards and her she should risk an escape.

Hannah couldn't decide, risk it and (hopefully) be safe for a few mere moments, or just keep running and don't stop?

Things just kept getting more and more complicated, and things just kept getting bigger and bigger and Hannah had to face that fact.

'Urgh, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, I don't think it could be much longer,' Hannah thought, turning the corner sharply and kept pushing forward.

'I should try for track team,' Hannah thought, 'that or I figure out how to use these wings hanging off my back, seriously, it's not easy like they show in the cartoons, how misleading!'

Hannah couldn't keep this up, for much longer, something was going to give.

"DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY FROM US!" The guards cried.

'Not going to stop,' Hannah thought.

She felt her left foot fall from underneath her, luckily her right foot place itself correctly. She had just stumbled, she hadn't fallen, nor had she stopped. Just powering forward, she would not stop running.

Hannah was going slower though. She'd fallen out of pace, she was going slower than before. She was struggling to regain her past pace. She didn't have the strength.

Hannah would not give up, 'I will get out of this maze,' Hannah thought as she noticed the same stall she passed a while ago. Hannah needed a new approach. She could keep going forward and she couldn't go back- what about up?

Metamoorian housing, with it's old, bulky, big stones made them easy to climb. Hannah had managed to get the hang of flapping her wings, slowly and but rarely. It wasn't easy but whenever she needed a boost up, that came in handy.

'With their heavy battle armor, it'll take them a while to get up here!' Hannah thought as her hand clasped to a painfully sharp stone. "Ouch!" Blood dripped from her palm where the brick pierced a hole in her hand.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" The main guard yelled, panting. His big, thick green hands on his knees. He was leaning on his knees in pain.

Hannah pulled herself onto the roof. She sat there for a second, taking in deep breaths. She couldn't just stay there though, she had to find the others. Immediately. There was no other way. There was no other option.

"Never!" Hannah cried, her pigtails bouncing. She poked out her tongue and stuck her thumbs in her ears, her fingers fanned out around her head.

She dashed off. She wasn't going to stick around.

She managed to jump from each roof top with the help of a powerful flap.

"Who knew I could practice flying while being chased," Hannah whispered as she noticed guards following her from below.

"Just shows you that you never stop learning," Hannah laughed. 'Laughing at a time like this? Bad Hannah,' she scolded.

Hannah felt her left leg slide from beneath her. Several of the tiles on the roof had slid from under her feet causing Hannah to go plunging to the ground. She desperately tried to grabbed the gutter… but she missed by an inch.

"Air!" Hannah cried quickly, a thick gust of wind slowed her falling, not quickly enough to keep her suspended out of the guards way.

She was within arm reach. The main guard grabbed her by her ankle, his thick meaty green hand had a good grip of Hannah.

"Hehehe, finally caught you. You didn't make it easy did you?" He chuckled. He held her upside down, at his face level.

'Wow, he's ugly,' Hannah thought commenting on his green squinty face. She felt her blood rush to her head. She felt her heart pounding. Her throat was like sand paper as she felt the air go down her throat with each raspy breathe. She felt her right ankle swell with pain from the guards' clutch. She felt the world spin around her head.

'Urgh, why is the world spinning? Ouh, I'm not feeling too good,' Hannah thought as she blacked out…

"Hannah, Hannah, wake up!" Hannah felt her body being shaken.

"Ugh," Hannah managed to lift her hand to her head.

"Hannah wake up, hurry, we are seriously in so much danger, I don't think I can get 3 people out of this cell by myself, wake up!" Hannah recognized that voice.

"WANNA!" Hannah cried, shooting up.

Yep there was the pink haired leader, with a look of worry and pain in her big brown eyes. Hannah grinned as she wrapped her arms around Wanna's neck.

"I can't breath," Wanna chocked. Hannah let go.

"Were are we?" Hannah asked, looking around. A cell?

"This is the Meridian Underground Prison," Wanna said, getting up. She had a big mud stain on her pink and orange Guardian dress.

"We have to get out, Hannah this is Princess Ariel!" Wanna said, pointing to a small elfin looking girl with sandy blonde ringlets and wide blue eyes.

"Why is the Princess in Jail?" Hannah asked, she couldn't get up, her thighs were throbbing with pain. And her ankle felt swollen.

"I don't know, we just have to get out of here and find the others before there's anymore trouble," Wanna said.

"You seem to act on 'not knowing' anything a lot," Ariel stated slyly.

"Well, unless we get out we ain't going to learn anything else new," Wanna said, calmly.

"How?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would have some ideas, cause I've tried all mine," Wanna said, honestly.

"Ideas? Wanna I spent that whole time _running_ at full speed, I'm _beat_," Hannah lay down. Her temples throbbing and her heart beating as she panted.

"Hannah, you can sleep when we get home, we have to get out of here," Wanna said, Hannah opened one eye; Wanna had her fits on her hips and her eyebrows in frowns.

"Gimme 5 minutes, that's all I ask," Hannah offered.

"Alright, but then we are planning an escape!" Wanna said, sitting down on the cement and hay floor.

Hannah let herself take deep breaths. Her heart hadn't stopped beating though, it properly wouldn't. Not at time like this.


	7. Good and Broken

**Wanna: Berritmmppic doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. But she does own ALL her OC's.**

Chapter Seven

Good and Broken

* * *

Wanna poked at Hannah's right ankle with her index finger. Hannah had tried to get up but sat back down complaining about her ankle. Even though they were locked underground in a prison, even though Hannah hurt her ankle, she was grateful that Hannah was here. Wanna knew that poking her ankle properly wouldn't fix it, but she needed to know how badly she damaged it. Wanna couldn't believe that the Guard had dragged Hannah to the prison by her ankle. She properly sprained it when she slipped while she was running and then the Guard crushing it as he grasped it in his meaty hands. 

'Poor Hannah,' Wanna thought, not paying attention to her poking.

"OW! Don't poke so hard!" Hannah cried. Even though she was cranky. 'Oops,' Wanna thought.

"Sorry, how could you get your ankle sprained- at a time like this?" Wanna asked, it was a little funny. 'Or was it? After all what kind of Guardians break their ankles? But then maybe they had? It's very easy to sprain your ankle,' Wanna thought. 'My mum, fell up the stairs and had to have crutches for about 4 weeks… mmm, but still… we're meant to save the universe or what not, so how is that possible if we have a sprained ankle… This whole magic thing is confusing…' Wanna thought, getting her mind into knots.

"Well, if we had a practice like I wanted, then maybe I could just fly!" Hannah spat back. Wanna was shocked, Hannah was never angry. More so why did she want to fight _now_? Of all times? 'Although it was true, maybe if I cancelled that study date with Darien- even though I had the best time with him even if it was just study to have a practice? Wait does that mean I'm selfish to have thought of myself and my school grades/social life instead of the team?'

'Well, how was I meant to know? I don't even know what happening half the time!' Wanna thought, angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. Hannah… are we really bad Guardians?" Wanna asked getting up and curling into corner of the cell and hugging her knees.

"Wanna…" Hannah said, not moving from her spot in the middle of the cell- not that she could.

"We are aren't we? We can't do anything right. We're stuffed," Wanna felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Wanna don't cry! Please, if you cry I'm going to have to cry and we can't do anything if we are crying," Hannah said, Wanna couldn't really care right now, she knew that was bad but she didn't want too.

"Hannah, we can't do anything right even if we tried! First we almost died in a fire, then thrown into Meridian. Captured into a prison and can't get out. None of us can fly with these stupid wings, face it we STINK! We make the worst Guardians ever! We're trying our hardest and we STINK!" Wanna yelled, bursting into tears. Salty wet tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. Wanna rubbed her face, trying to remove the tears but it only made it worse.

Wanna felt a hand on her shoulder. Wanna looked up, it wasn't Hannah, but Ariel.

"What?" Wanna spat angrily. She'd had enough of the sarcastic, depressed Princess.

The whole time Wanna had been in this weird new world, Ariel had been nothing but sarcastic and sly. Every good thing Wanna had thought of while being stuck in her tiny cell, Ariel had questioned and shot down.

With Ariel around Wanna didn't even want to try.

"Please, don't cry," Ariel said, handing Wanna a lacey cloth to dry her tears.

"What? Why?" Wanna asked, too stunned to take the cloth. She just stared at Ariel's elfin face.

"Because…" Ariel looked away. Her eyes looking into the corner.

"It's nice to see someone try…" Ariel stated. Wanna took the cloth and dried her eyes.

'What?' Wanna thought.

"It's nice to see someone try and then fail…" Wanna muttered.

"No, no it's not," Ariel argued.

"Is it just me or have you two swapped characters?" Hannah interrupted before Wanna could shoot Ariel's statement down. Wanna looked away avoiding Ariel and Hannah's glare. She felt a light blush on her cheeks.

Wanna looked at Ariel and she chuckled.

"I guess you Positivity is infectious," Ariel beamed.

"I guess your sarcasm is infectious- that or we've spent too much time together!" Wanna joked.

"Haha!" Hannah laughed, clapping her hands together. 'Of course, Hannah's having a ball. She's thinking that she's in prison and gets a show!' Wanna thought sternly.

"If you didn't get thrown in here, I think we'd be fighting," Ariel chuckled.

"Agreed, Come on, we have a mission!" Wanna smiled as she hoisted herself up.

"Yeah!" Ariel and Hannah cheered.

"Uh, how can I do this?" Hannah asked, pointing to her ankle.

"No problem, I… I want to help," Ariel said, bending down and placing a gentle hand on Hannah sprained ankle. Ariel bowed her head and gently closed her eyes. She had a look of great concentration and her hand glowed with intense white light.

"How do you feel?" Ariel asked, opening her eyes. Hannah wiggled her foot and ankle.

"Wow, it's incredible! I can move it! That's amazing! Ariel you rock!" Hannah squealed with delight and hugged Ariel tightly.

"So are we all ready to break out of here?" Wanna asked getting up.

Hannah shot up. "You betcha!"

Ariel simply nodded.

"We can't unlock the door, and we can't blast it and walk out cause the guards will just throw us back in, so we need a technique," Ariel said, all three girls were sitting in a circle in the middle of the cell.

"Okay, a technique," Wanna said thoughtfully, trying to kick her brain into action.

"You have no idea do you?" Hannah grinned.

Wanna was shocked, "You can tell?" She asked.

Ariel and Hannah both nodded.

"Okay, fine, what do _you_ suggest?" Wanna asked.

"Is it possible to use as little magic as possible?" Ariel asked. Wanna shook her head, "I'm not sure," She said.

"YEAH!" Hannah hollered.

"What?" Ariel and Wanna asked.

"I've always wanted to be a spy! This is awesome! I can't believe I can finally attempt a break out, guys, I've watched so many different spy shows how do you want to do it?" Hannah cried in happiness. Hannah was a fruit loop but she's Hannah, and you got to love Hannah.

'And right now, I adore her! Right when we need a scheme to break out of prison, she's got millions! How proud am I?' Wanna smiled.

"Go crazy," Wanna offered. Hannah let out a squeal of happiness and did a funny little jig, which consisted of Hannah stepping in time to an imaginary beat, over to the door. She's a nut.

"I totally know what to do, cause in all the spy movies I ever watched, the guard is always an idiot," Hannah laughed.

"In an Earth movie," Wanna retorted. Hannah gasped.

"Oh no, I totally forgot," Hannah covered her mouth with her hands.

"No don't worry about it," Ariel said, "the night guards half asleep anyways," she laughed a little.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Wanna asked.

Hannah grinned mischievously. 'Uh-oh, knowing Hannah, this is gonna be WILD!'

* * *

_Teehee! Watcha think??? How will I get my Guardians out??? And what'll happen when they do? And where are the others? Find out in the next chapter... or the next... or over the next five... anyhoo, review please! _


	8. Time to Fly

**Tai: Berri doesn't own Disney W.i.t.c.h. but she wishes she did!!! **

Chapter Eight

Time to Fly

* * *

Tai, Carina and Izzy hid behind the decaying old stone wall, next to some wooden boxes which were covered in some kind of green moss or slime. What ever it was it stunk.

"Can you see them?" Tai whispered to Carina, who was peaking around the boxes careful not to touch them though.

"No! Not a single clue!" Carina sighed, turning to face her friends. Her curls that were usually bouncy and vibrant, where sagging and they looked dry. Carina's usually bright, smiling eyes were worried. She held her hands together.

"Oh I just want to find them so badly," She said.

"We all do, and I just know they want to find us," Izzy said, looking off into the distance.

"They're out there somewhere, we can't rest until we find them," Tai said, slamming her fist into her palm.

Carina and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"This city is pretty big, we need a direction," Izzy said.

"Think unusual," Carina said.

"Okay, let's be reasonable, they're gonna be hiding," Tai stated. After all isn't that what they were doing?

"Shh," Carina whispered, placing her index finger over her plump lips. Her hand was covered by a light green fingerless glove. Her arm was covered with vines that twisted and turned up her forearm. 'Nice touch,' Tai thought.

"Did you hear, apparently the Guards in the underground prison found the Heart of Kandracar, just floating around! I mean, I know the Guardians are here somewhere, but are they that stupid to lose that?" A Meridian gossiped on the other side of the wall.

"That thing is the source of their and Kandracar's power, and they're that stupid to loose it?" He blabbered on to his friend.

"Uh-hu, I _saw_ one, running in the center, wore a blue outfit. Fast little thing. Tiny too," He said, 'great this guy sounds like a meat head,' Tai rolled her eyes. She knew a meat head when they spoke, after all most of the guys on the guys soccer team where meat heads, if it weren't for Sergio and a few other guys on the boys team saved them from being thrashed.

"_pfft_ like she could fight," Another said.

"Hannah," Izzy breathed. I think we all got that, Tai thought.

"But where is she now?" Tai hisses back.

"Listen and you'll learn!" Carina silenced them.

"Urgh, they think they're so great, here we are suffering and they live it up on Earth, not a care in the universe," the first guy said. Tai heard the other two gasp.

"Too lazy to come and save us," the other said.

"Thank goodness two are in the underground prison," Another said.

"How rude," Izzy said, fuming. You could practically see the steam coming out of Izzy's ears. 'Okay, calling Izzy lazy is acceptable cause that's what she is, but if someone's in danger, she'd be the first one to step up to the plate and same them, and I know it's the same for Carina and I' Tai thought madly.

"They're in prison?" Carina said, shocked.

"Apparently," Tai said, pacing back and forward. She could already see a problem, they could not get to the prison. Places like that were always heavily guarded.

"What can we do?" Izzy sulked, sinking to the ground and hugging her knees.

"Izzy… think about it for a second, if no one ever tried, then what's the point of even living," Carina stomped. Izzy looked up at her friend.

"We need to do something, if you don't stand for anything, you'll fall for everything!" Tai nodded. Her older brother, Rhys told her that. Rhys wasn't always the brightest guy ever. But her knew a thing or two, Tai would have to had it too him. He always had help for her, even when he wasn't here.

Tai hung her head, I should properly apologize for ignoring him over the week, since when he mentioned mum…

"Wow, Tai, I honestly never thought you'd be the one to say something like that," Izzy grinned, her slightly crocked teeth beaming. Tai rolled her eyes.

"My brother always says stuff like that," Tai said.

"Good ol' Rhys," Carina and Izzy joked. Oh yeah, Tai smiled, last year… that was his nickname the girls gave him.

"Come on, what are we going to do about Wanna and Hannah?" Tai asked.

"Oh yeah, well, who said who took the Heart of Kandracar?" Izzy asked, blankly.

"The Guards," Tai said.

"So what happened to Wanna if they have the Crystal?" Carina said.

"Something isn't right, you have to admit that, why would that Heart just be _floating_? It's like, apart of Wanna," Tai pointed out some facts.

"Yeah," Izzy agreed.

"Something not right," Carina said.

"I guess if we want to know… we go to the Prison," Izzy said, eyeing the other girls. Tai pulled the map that Seye had given the girls. She unfolded the piece of paper to reveal the map of Meridian.

Tai observed the map, "So, we're in the middle of the city currently," She said, observing the scenery around the city centre. A pond with an ugly fish spiting green water out of its mouth. People carrying their Meridian groceries back home.

"So we just go up, Oh look is that hill? Do you think that's it?" Carina pointing past Tai and down the Meridian street.

Tai looked to the map and where Carina was pointing, "Okay but how do we get there?" Tai asked.

"Up?" Izzy pointed to the roofs of the Meridian houses.

"Alright!" Carina and Tai beamed.

"Wow, I hope that none of us fall," Carina said, trying to hold her balance of the slanted roof. Poor Carina, she had high heeled green boots and she was expected to walk a very long distance slanted. But then again she does wear them everyday. Tai was just thankful she was in sneakers.

"Let's just go, and try and be discreet!" Izzy said. It was really windy up on the roof tops. Both Carina and Izzy's long hair blew everywhere, uncontrollable. Tai tried to stop her bob from flicking her in the eyes.

"We can hide behind the chimneys," Tai said.

"Alright," Izzy said, crouching down a little to gain her balance.

"I'm nervous to go to the prison because we're 'winging it' so much but I just want to see Wanna and Hannah, as soon as possible!" Carina said. "Uh-oh, I think we have a problem," She said, standing on the edge of the roof, looking down.

"Uh-oh, indeed. How can we simply jump that far?" Tai asked.

"Fly?" Izzy asked, a stern look of concentration on her face.

"Uh, how?" Carina asked. Looking at Izzy who managed to get a few powerful flaps from her giant indecent Guardian wings.

"This maybe tiring but I want my friends back!" Izzy thought flapping her wings more and more.

"If she can do that, we can," Tai grinned. Carina nodded and copied Izzy's actions.

'Okay, wings I think we need to work together,' She thought. She concentrated on her back muscles, and making them move.

"Hehe, this is fun," Izzy grinned. She was way above the roof.

Soon Carina managed to get it, Tai got it soon after.

"This is so awesome," Tai said.

"So much better than the bus!" Izzy grinned. Carina and Tai giggled.

"Let's go," Carina cried, flying ahead. Tai followed suit. "Hey wait up, I'm not that good and maneuvering yet!" Izzy cried, falling behind.

"You'll catch up," Tai laughed, pushing forward. "Eventually"

"No way! Now!" Izzy cried, powering forward.

"**ARGHHHHHH!"**

"What was that?" Carina cried, turning around. That scream had made the girls stop right in their tracks.

"I don't know," Tai turned.

"I think it came from there," Izzy pointed to the castle that sat in the distance.

"But…" Carina started.

"You know it doesn't sound good, so let's just hurry," Izzy said, picking up the pace.

"Wait, what if that had something to do with Wanna or Hannah?" Tai asked. After all who else would scream like that for no reason?

"Oh my… we _have_ to go!" Carina said, as they picked up the pace.

I hope… I just hope… with all my heart that those two are alright, Tai thought, panic filling her head and heart.

* * *

_A/N: How was it??? Ha, I know it needs some grammar and spelling work and my writing skills aren't that good but hey its fanfiction it's aloud to suck! _


	9. Challenge

Izzy: Berritmmppic doesn't own Disney W.i.t.c.h.

Chapter Nine

Challenge

* * *

Izzy, Tai and Carina flew through the air as fast as they could. If they weren't so worried, then maybe Izzy could enjoy the view and the air flowing through her hair.

That scream a second ago had sent shivers through their spines. What if it was something to do with Wanna or Hannah?

They knew they were in prison and a Guard had captured the Heart of Kandracar! But what if that scream was Wanna or Hannah crying out in pain? Okay, Izzy had to admit that the scream we properly more of an 'angry' scream but danger is danger and when danger is around, you should panic or something like that… Izzy thought.

Izzy's mind was going a mile a minute, she was so freaked out.

The three Guardian had be fortunate enough to find refuge in Seye's Inn's or 'renewed rebellion' as a man had muttered while they were there.

I know we had only two hours, but this is an emergency! This is life or death. This is if we see home again or not.

Izzy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Next thing she noticed was an arrow whizzing past her head.

"Watch out!" Tai cried, as she dodged an arrow.

"Woah, look how many Guards are down there!" Carina pointed down to the middle of the street.

"Woah!" Tai muttered.

"All this for us?" Izzy asked. Carina giggled.

"GET DOWN HERE THIS VERY INSTANT!" A Guard yelled.

"Gee… sounds like my mum when I come home late…" Izzy said.

"WHY? What makes you think we'd do that?" Tai cried back.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Another yelled, angrily.

"They've run out of ammunition haven't they?" Carina tried to hold back laughter. Izzy giggled, she heard Tai hold back laughter.

"What?" Tai asked Carina.

"Look you can see from here! They don't have any weapons!" Carina laughed.

"That one has a sword," Izzy pointed at the thin one with blue reptile skin and metal armor.

"Then we're safer up here!" Carina laughed.

"Throw!" They heard the leader of the Guards command.

Hundreds of dangerously pointy spears hurtled at the girls.

"Ah!" they cried dodging the spears. Which wasn't easy, as they were so many.

"Woah, that was so close," Tai said, starting to get out of breathe.

"Should we stay and fight or just fly off?" Carina asked.

"If we fly off then they'll just follow," Izzy said.

"Fine, then let's stand our ground and fight the Guards," Tai hollered.

"And me," Izzy recognized that voice too well.

"Brooklyn," Izzy said as she and the other girls turned around.

"Ooh, it's almost as if we're friends!" He said.

His red hair and black mask were still as freaky as always. I'm gonna go home tonight and have horrible, horrible nightmares. And yes, I am going to go home tonight. Even if I have to make a portal myself.

"Friends who like to play with fire!" Tai yelled throwing a fireball at Brooklyn, "Too slow," He laughed.

"No problem then," Carina said, thrusting her arm it Brooklyn's direction, the vines that decorated her arm, grew with the wind they danced and twirled around Brooklyn until they wrapped tightly around his body, trapping him in that spot.

"We'll just tie you down then," Carina finished. 'For a simple vine, I think it'll work,' Izzy thought.

"FIRE!" The guard cried.

"Not again, I can't believe we have to put up with both these guys!" Izzy cried. Dodging the arrows.

"What? Are you all idiots?" Brooklyn cried, in horror.

"Ha, he can't move!" Izzy laughed. "Way to go Carina!" Izzy smiled.

"Ah!" Carina cried in pain.

"What?" Tai turned around.

Izzy froze in horror as she saw Carina fall from the sky and on to the roof, roll down and hit the ground with a crash.

"CARINA?" Izzy and Tai cried.

"Yes! We got one, hehe, sorry Brooklyn! Had a bit of a fall did we?" The guard laughed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Brooklyn cried as he untangled himself from Carina's vines.

"Carina?" Izzy whimpered as she flew down to go aid her friend.

"One step, and you'll be worse off then her," Brooklyn warned, holding out a hand with a dark energy ball in his gloved palm.

"No!" Tai cried.

"Put it away Brooklyn, or you'll be in a lot of pain yourself," A girl's voice warned. Izzy recognized that voice.

"Wanna?" Tai asked.

"You… don't have a chance against us, Brooklyn give it up," Hannah said. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Her thin eyebrows in a deep frown.

"Awesome, Wanna and Hannah are here now!" Izzy cried. "Brooklyn, you are so going down," she said.

* * *

_Taadddaa they are reunited. now review or else... _


	10. healing Hands

**Ariel: Berritmmppic doesn't own Disney W.i.t.c.h. She also doesn't claim to be the best writer ever or for that matter a good wr****iter, in fact she thinks she's pretty crap but hey, that's why it's on fanfiction! Teehee**

Chapter Ten

Healing hands

* * *

Ariel was fuming right now. Brooklyn had used the Meridian Guards to take on… the Guardians of the Veil? Was he insane or just stupid? If this was the same Brooklyn as before… properly both, she decided. 'Brooklyn is such an idiot, why on Earth would you send him to do the dirty work, sister?' Ariel thought, 'what's your real plan? Why are you using him? What for?'

"Ohmigosh, what happened to Carina?" Wanna cried, pointing to a pretty girl with long curly blonde hair.

"I'm… okay…" she muttered as she weakly stood leaning against the stone wall of an abandoned Meridian home.

"You can not be okay with that arrow sticking out of you arm!" Hannah cried.

"We had an easy shot," Ariel heard a Meridian Guard chuckle to a guy next to him.

"Leave that to me, okay, you focus on the Guards and Brooklyn," Ariel whispered.

"Yeah, sure," Wanna nodded, her cute strawberry curls bouncing.

"Ariel? No way, what?" Brooklyn cried.

"What? Are you surprised that I'm alive? Please, that prison can't hold me," Ariel grinned. She could tell that Hannah and Wanna were grinning behind her.

"Queen Ariana will _not_ be happy," Brooklyn muttered.

"She knows how to be happy," Ariel rolled her eyes and rushed over to the blonde girl… Carina.

"Hey," Ariel whispered.

"Who…?" Carina asked.

"Ariel, I can help you? Sit down, save some energy," Ariel said, calmly as she helped Carina down.

"How can you help me?" Carina asked.

"I can heal… but… um, I'm going to have to get that arrow out," Ariel pointed to wooden stick hanging off Carina's arm. She was trying to handle it gently, 'I'm guessing many earthlings aren't too used to this,' She thought.

"Oh… I'll… I… I can do that," Carina said.

"What?" Ariel was dumbfound. Who'd want to pull an arrow out of someone's arm… especially their own…

Carina got a firm grasp on the arrow and pulled. Ariel closed her eyes tight, she always hated this part.

"Ah," Carina cried in pain. 'Ow, it's gotta be bad enough going in… but coming out…' Ariel thought.

She opened her eyes.

"That… that hurt… more then I thought it would," Carina said, tears falling down her cheeks. 'Arugh! I hate looking at blood,' Ariel thought, looking away from Carina's now deep red arm.

"Um… I'll heal it now…" Ariel said, trying not to look at it. She held her hands a fair distance away from the injury, she felt her hands grow in warmth. Healing others was a nice feeling.

'Until after and you feel a little light headed…' Ariel thought, feeling a little dizzy.

"Wow, you got rid of it!" Carina said, looking at her arm. It was still red with blood but the wound was gone.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Ariel said, grinning.

"Yeah you did," She beamed back, standing up. Ariel noticed that, her arm was still coated in her own blood and you could tell her was tired. She had a big purple bruise on her forehead.

"Wait, you lost a lot of blood! And I can clean your arm for you!" Ariel said, protesting. 'I don't think that this could be a good idea for this girls health.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Carina said, looking down at Ariel.

"Okay…" Ariel said 'is it just me or are all the Guardians a little insane?' Ariel nodded to herself, 'no argument about that,' she thought as Carina dashed off to help her friends and fellow Guardians take down the Guards… and Brooklyn.

* * *

**There's only one or two chapters left so... yeah... That'll be fun! **


	11. Fight for freedom

**Berri: I doesn't own Disney W.i.t.c.h. but you know… Christmas will be here soon… And I tried to be **_**really**_** good this year! **

**Carina: And please enjoy this chapter, it's really long! Also…**

**Berri: I apologize but I'm not very good at fight scenes… so it's not that good… but use your imagination and it **_**should**_** be okay…**

Chapter Eleven

Fight for freedom

* * *

Carina took in the scenery, pulling the arrow of her arm must have taken a little longer than she had originally thought. Carina could feel her dry blood on her arm but that didn't bother her too much. It was gross to look at but she didn't plan on that. Carina knew that there were more important things right now than if she had blood on her arm or not… like taking out Brooklyn and the guards.

"What'd I miss?" Carina asked, Tai who flew past her.

"It's a challenge but it's not too bad but if you want to help, go ahead!" She said, as she directed a flame towards the guards sword. It glowed red hot and he cried in pain, dropping it to the ground.

"Don't mind if I do," Carina smiled, she knew what she wanted to do.

Carina kneeled down and placed both hands on the firm ground, she cleared her mind from everything else except from what she wanted. When she put her mind to it, there was nothing she couldn't do, she was sure of that.

Green swirls danced around her hands, rising up and down from the earth like serpents. The ground around her gently vibrated, her magic was powerful.

The ground where the guards were standing, vibrated as the earth separated creating a giant hole, small rocks and bags fell to the bottom- as well as a huge chunk of guards!

Carina stood up, dusting soil off her knees and hands. 'Maybe I should have cleaned my arm… now it's covered in blood and soil…' Carina thought grossly. 'But it wouldn't be fair on the other Guardians if they're fighting and I'm cleaning myself up,' she thought.

"Wow, good job!" Hannah cried from the sky.

"Thanks! I'm not done though!" Carina yelled back to her kooky friend.

It's true, Carina still had a few ideas.

"Then bring them over here!" Izzy shouted, obviously struggling with her portion of the guards.

"Okay," carina said, rubbing her arm. The blood had died was starting to smell.

"That looks a little nasty," Izzy said, pointing at it disgusted.

"There are more important things," Carina said, bending down like she did previously. This time green swirls of magic formed a checked pattern, as the magic faded, roots appeared. Carina forced a tall tree to bend over, a root wrapped around the tip if the trunk as a clumsy guard charged at Izzy but accidentally on a root the 'rope/roots' flipped up trapping several guards in the net Carina created.

"Good job," Izzy said smiling, Carina gave Izzy a hi-five.

"Let's go help Wanna and Hannah," Carina said. Wanna and Hannah had the difficult job of taking down Brooklyn.

"Will Tai be strong enough to take on the guards?" Carina asked.

"I'll be fine! Take down Brooklyn for me, make sure he can't smirk when your done!" Tai winked.

"Don't worry I'll help!" Ariel said, appearing out of no where.

"K, have fun!" Izzy cried to the two girls.

"Don't worry we will," Tai laughed, throwing a hot fireball at a guards face.

'Glad she's on our side,' Carina thought, happily.

"That's for the guard breaking my ankle," Hannah cried as a long powerful gust of wind immobilized Brooklyn. Moss green vines wrapped up his legs and around his torso, pinning his arms to his body.

"Nice," Wanna said, eyeing Carina, her eyes stared at her bloody arm.

'Yeah, bloody arm,' Carina scolded it.

"I didn't clean it, so what? There are more important things right now," Carina whined.

"It's starting to smell, that's all," Wanna said, looking away. Carina rolled her eyes, 'honestly,' she muttered in her mind.

Wanna threw a glowing energy ball at Brooklyn, who was struggling to get free. He cried in pain as the energy ball whammed into his face.

"Nice," Izzy said. Wanna nodded, "that was for separating us," She nodded.

"Then wham him again! If we were together from the beginning we'd be home drinking hot chocolate right now!" Hannah cried.

"Duh! Why do you think I did that? Of course you weren't meant to get back together…" Brooklyn trailed off.

"Duh! Yourself!" Hannah cried.

"Look it's the Guardians of the Veil!"

Carina looked around, who? Who yelled that?

Just then an angry mob of Meridians holding weapons like swords, bows and spears stormed over. The er… larger guy with the pot belly pointed an accusing finger in their direction.

"Yeah… and?" Ariel said, facing the angry mob, with her blue gloved hands on her hips.

Her lip was cut and blood fell down her chin.

"A…Ariel! We were told you were dead," A man stuttered.

Ariel simply raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and… your point is...?' Even Meridians understood a simple raised eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" A happy woman with a low voice cried happily. 'Ah, they're meeting their princess again…' Carina pick that up.

"Excuse me?" Ariel said.

"Wait, why are you happy to see her? While we've been _suffering_ she's been letting it happen…" An angry male cried form the front. Half the crowd joined his angry argument talking amongst themselves in agreement. Others looked doubtful and confused.

"I repeat myself, excuse me?" Ariel said a big frown on her face. Her arms were now crossed over her chest. The long white bell shaped sleeves were ripped and tattered and had patterns of mud on them.

"You heard me, why don't you just disappear again and let us take care of this world as you obviously can't," Another bellowed. Carina noticed that it only a teenagers dishing those hurtful comments. 'How… how rude,' Carina thought.

Carina saw Ariel's eyes go watery, and her cheeks flushed red. She turned on her heel and ran off as fast at she could.

"Wait, Ariel!" Wanna cried, dashing off after her.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Izzy cried, pointing to the ground where he once stood. Carina's vines had been turned to ashes.

"Oh no! We lost the bad guy!" Hannah said.

"Nah, nonsense," They heard him say.

**Wham!**

**Thud!**

Izzy fell to the ground. Brooklyn had whacked her over the head with a club.

"Izzy," Carina bent down and picked her up.

"Face it the odds are against you! Wanna and Ariel are gone and Izzy's knocked out. 3 on about 100, feeling lucky?" He smirked.

"Stop smirking before I rip it off your face," Tai cried, storming over.

"I'd like to see you try," Brooklyn said.

"I will," Tai said, swinging her fist at Brooklyn's jaw, he instantly moved out of the way.

"Don't waste your energy," Hannah said.

"Come on the odds _are_ against us," Tai muttered, "what else can we do?"

"Call re-enforcements!" Carina recognized that voice. It was the first Meridian voice she had heard!

"SEYE!" Carina and Tai turned around. Seye was there, as well as a few dozen others. Carina even recognized some of them! The guy that severed the food, and the guy that was righting by the fire… they were the inn's guests.

"The rebellion," Brooklyn said, through gritted teeth.

"And you can't stop us," Seye said, pulling a sword from out of no where.

"We're sick of suffering while your queen lives it up… I'd spit on your queen if she ever left her fortress!" Seye said, furiously.

"Reb…ell…ion! This… is… so cool!" Hannah squealed.

"Ah, another guardian, I'm only to meet one more then!" Seye smiled, warmly.

A cute boy a few years older than the Guardians, appeared from behind Seye.

"And don't you think that you can steal the Heart either!" He cried angrily at Brooklyn.

"What?" Tai said, stunned.

"Oh, with that, Queenie can spread more horror and pain to the Meridians," Hannah nodded. Where'd she learn that? Carina wanted to ask.

"Didn't I tell you that if you were gone too long… I'd sent the search party out?" Seye said playfully.

'Seye is so great,' Carina thought 'who knows maybe… maybe Meridian isn't so bad… after all with people like Seye and Ariel living here' Carina thought as the Rebellion charged at Brooklyn and his evil drones.

* * *

**Berri: Yeah? I'm write about the fighting part… oh well, it's not like I've seen an actual fight in Meridian happen before my eyes so it's allowed to suck a little but hey! **

**Two more Chapters until Story Four. Which is coming along nicely I might ad. Although it is LONG! And a bit slow… but oh well, I'm working on it! **

**Have fun! **


	12. Running

**Wanna: berritmmppic doesn't own Disney W.i.t.c.h. but hey, christmas is comming soon!**

**Berri: Too true, fingures crossed I've been good enough by Santas standads...**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Wanna chased after Ariel. 'Wow, she's fast, even in her Meridian princess dress,' Wanna thought, as she panted through the city, it's cobble streets and old medieval style housing. Soon enough that was all behind her and was dashing past some tall, thin trees.

"Ariel!" Wanna cried, as she picked up the pace.

"Go away!" She cried, from a distance.

As Wanna ran she noticed Ariel in the distance, leaning against a thick trunk.

"No! Ariel what's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because if it's nothing why are you running away?" Wanna warned.

"It's no-" Ariel started. "Nothing? What did I _just_ say?" Wanna asked, crouching down to be at equal height with Ariel.

"You heard the way they spoke to me…" Ariel said sadly, not making eye contact.

"Yeah…" Wanna said, slowly.

"I've let them down so badly…" Ariel said. "They depended on me... and I let them down," she got teary.

"Ariel…" Wanna started.

"You don't know how I feel,"

"I don't, it's true, but come on be realistic, those people are suffering right, and that's bad but being locked in that cell… that was suffering for _you_ so really they're not in a position to judge you and what you've been through," Wanna said.

"Still… It's not right," Ariel muttered. "Why is it so… when did it get this bad…" Ariel said, thinking out loud.

"I should have helped them, I shouldn't have just given up, when I gave up on myself, I gave up on _them_," Ariel said, staring off into the distance.

"I guess that just proves that you should never give up," Wanna grinned.

"What? How… what? Why are you so happy," Ariel giggled.

"You haven't met my mother," Wanna smiled, cheekily. Wanna felt a pain in her heart when she thought of her sweet, cheerful mother.

"Oh… okay," Ariel said, not getting it.

"My mother is a pretty happy person. I mean, she can see the bright side of _anything,_" Wanna said.

"How would she do that," Ariel asked.

"I have no idea, I've known her my whole life and she's always been that way… even though she's had many sad things happen to her," Wanna said.

"Like what?"

"Well… when her boyfriend… my dad… left her because she wasn't 'proper' or something like that," Wanna said. "I never really tell anyone about that though," Wanna said. It saddened her too. Sometimes, at night when she couldn't sleep at night she'd think about him. Did he leave because of her mother… or did he leave because of Wanna?

"Oh… that's… really mean," Ariel said. Wanna nodded. "So how does she become happy because of that?" Ariel asked confusion in her eyes.

"Well, my mum says without him she doesn't have to be scared to be herself with him, she said she always put up a mask, she was merely an actress playing a role opposite to herself," Wanna said, thinking at the same time.

"Oh, she must be a very good actress then," Ariel said. Wanna giggled.

"My mum always said that 'life is a play and we, all the people are just actors,'" Wanna quoted.

"I like that, we're all actors," Ariel thought, looking up at the leaves. Wanna missed sitting in Fig Bay Park, under the tree watching the sunlight shine down in between the leaves. I miss my world, I wonder about those portal things, it's hard enough to find them back home… how will we find them here?

"Thank you Wanna," Ariel breathed.

"What? Thank you? What for I haven't done anything!" Wanna argued.

"No I think I understand, thanks for helping me to break free and understand why I have to fight Ariana," Ariel said.

"Uh? Ar…iana? Who?" Wanna asked.

"My sister," Ariel said. Wanna nodded, still confused.

"The Queen," Ariel said.

Wanna just stared at Ariel. This Queen that was trying to steal the Heart was Ariel's sister? 'Something tells me that this goes beyond sibling rivalry….' Wanna thought.

"Hey, let's go back and help the others," Ariel said, dashing off.

"O-okay," Wanna squeaked.

"How much weirder does this role get?" She shook her head and dashed off.

* * *

* * *

**Lol, okay that's the second last chappie! Then onto story four! Yep, I've been a very good girl! **


	13. The Portal

**Hannah: Okay, you already for the last chapter of W.i.t.c.h. 3: Torn apart? **

**Berritmmppic Doesn't own Disney W.i.t.c.h. but that's okay cause she likes her OC's. **

Chapter Thirteen

The portal

Hannah noticed Ariel, closely followed by Wanna run back into the scene.

'HA! They missed an awful lot,' Hannah thought, her side fridge stuck to her forehead with her sweat.

"You missed it all!" Izzy cried.

"What?" Wanna said, bedazzled.

"The fight, OUR VICTORY!" Carina cried, her arm was still gross, Hannah noticed.

"What were you doing," Tai said, shaking her head, her face was covered with smoke, dirt and blood.

"Having a chat," Wanna said.

Hannah's mouth hung open. Carina, Izzy and Tai just stared at Wanna and Ariel blankly.

"Blood, sweat and tears and you were talking?" Izzy said, her left eye twitching.

Wanna nodded.

"Some leader…" Tai rolled her eyes.

Hannah felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but turned slowly.

"Seye," Carina, Tai and Izzy said in unity.

"So, your another Guardian, what's your name?" Seye said, smiling.

"So your Seye, the rebellion leader," Ariel said, looking at Seye. Seye winked. Hannah could feel it; Seye was a very warm, mother type person.

"I'm Hannah, the _air_ Guardian! Air is the best element!" Hannah poked her tongue out at Izzy. Izzy and Hannah had an argument a few days before about who had the best element.

"Nu-uh! Water would beat you all," Izzy said, waving her index finger in the air.

"Not this again…" Tai moaned.

"Mmm, let's go back to the Inn and celebrate a small, but significant victory," Seye said.

"Cheers, to the Guardians and the return of out Princess," Everyone in the Inn yelled, holding up their drinks in a toast.

Hannah was a little suspicious of the yellow-brown drink everyone had, but she didn't want to be rude so she had a sip. Hannah immediately pocked her tongue out and squinted.

"Ew," Hannah muttered to Tai, who had placed her drink down after a sip also.

"I don't know what that was but it was revolting," Tai said.

"I don't like it much," Wanna whispered.

"Izzy and Carina seem to like it though," Tai muttered. Carina and Izzy both had drunken about half their drinks.

"Maybe it's an acquired taste?" Wanna said.

"It's okay if you don't like it," Ariel said, sitting with the girls.

The four girls were silent.

"So… what you going to do now?" Ariel asked.

"Hopefully try and find a portal and go home," Wanna laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Izzy said who had magically appeared.

"I know of some portals," A boy with choppy honey blond hair and dark eyes said.

"Really? That'd be great!" Wanna said, standing.

"Oh, what? Are we leaving? I was starting to like this place!" Carina grinned.

"You were?" Izzy asked, a shocked look on her face.

"It may be dark but it's charming," Carina smiled.

"Okaaay," Tai muttered. I know her she's dying to go home, Hannah thought.

"Come on, maybe we can just slip out…"

"Just slip out? What about a good bye?" Seye squealed. She turned to the boy.

"Troy how could you even say that," Seye frowned at the boy.

"Sorry," He said, blushing.

Seye smiled warmly at the girls. "One big group hug and Xavier will take you to the rebellions hidden portal," She said, holding her arms outstretched.

The girls grinned at each other and joined group hug.

"After that warm embrace, how can I leave?" Carina said.

"Fine, _you_ can stay," Tai smirked. Carina whacked her across the arm. "Ow!" Tai rubbed her arm where it hurt. Carina gave Tai the evil eye.

"You're welcome to stay, if you want!" Seye smiled.

"Thank you for the offer but I miss me family and my cat," Carina said.

"Let's go," Xavier said.

"So, we go through that… and we're home?" Wanna pointed at the cave.

"There's a portal in there?" Tai said.

"Yeah," Xavier said, nodding. Hannah heard someone sniffing.

"Ariel are you crying?" Wanna asked.

"No… I just have something in my eye," She said, wiping her eye.

"No… your getting teary," Izzy smirked.

"Aw… alright, it's just that you guys are so nice and we only meet and now your leaving…" Ariel said. Wanna gave Ariel a big hug.

"Something tells me we'll be back," She laughed.

"That could take _forever_" Ariel moaned.

"GUARDIANS!" A guard from behind yelled.

"Again?" Hannah sighed.

"Just go through the portal!" Xavier said.

"THE PRINCESS!" Another said.

"More danger?" Ariel said.

"Not for you… you go through the portal," Xavier cried as he pushed her threw the portal first.

"WHAT?" Wanna cried.

"You go next!" Xavier cried.

"What about you?" Izzy asked.

"I can handle these guys, no problem! I'll be fine!" Xavier smirked.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, and make sure Ariel is safe, please! We can't afford to lose her!" Xavier begged.

"We'll take good care of your princess," Wanna said.

"Thank you," Xavier breathed as he dashed off the stop the guards.

"What a great guy!" Carina smiled.

"What are you planning?" Tai asked.

"Him and Ariel!" Carina smiled. Hannah, Tai, Izzy and Wanna pushed Carina through the portal, then jumped through one at a time.

'Wow, after all this, we're going home!' Hannah thought excitedly.

'I get to see my mum and dad and my brother and my classmates… and Ariel… Wonder what we're going to do about Ariel,' Hannah thought.

'Being a Guardian is harder, stranger and more exiting than I thought, but hey at least I'm not alone, at least my friends are with me,' Hannah thought as she jumped through the portal back home.

**Berri: Okay, that's the last story 3. But just so everything is even. I'm not going to put up W.i.t.c.h. 4: (no title yet) until the end of October/ beginning of November just so it's all even and fair. **

**Also, I need a plot of it first…. Lol! I can't put it up until I have that! LoL! **

**So there will be a break, plus I have a lot of school work- I have exams coming up so, yeah. That properly won't interfere but it could, just a heads up about that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Lol! **

**Please review. **


End file.
